


Pillow Fight!

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: UTAU
Genre: Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Defoko just arrived home from the city, only to...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pillow Fight!

Defoko slowly opened the main door, entering the house. It's almost 12AM as she arrived home from the bluzzling city. One of her friends, Miku Hatsune planned to watch a horror movie together, but sadly it was not scary as expected and the graphic itself was extremely bad.

"Take this!"

"Hey!"

She can heard her housemates shouting from the upstairs. What are they doing in the time when everyone were supposed to sleep, she wondered. She slowly walked uptstairs, heading to her room.

When she opened the door, she was entirely shocked by what she has seen.

The girls were pillow fighting against each other, only wearing underwears. Luna ducked quickly as Tei threw the pillow from the bed. Her younger sister, Koe was hit by pillow thrown by Momo from the other side, and Teto just threw a pillow towards her direction.

"Oof!" Defoko just being hit by the pillow.

"All the quickly stopped fighting as they stared at her in shock.

"Whoops!" Teto muttered.

"What are you guys doing in my bedroom?" Defoko asked in irritation as the pillow away fell on the floor "And you girls just wearing underwear?"

"We're having a pillow fight" Momo answered

"And it's very hot tonight" Luna added.

"But why must my bedroom?" Defoko's eyebrows arched.

"Actually, Tei chased me earlier and i hid in your room. And the best part started when i found a lot of pillows in your room!" Momo said.

"And when did you get all of these pillows?" Teto asked.

"Uhhh...it's end of year sale" Defoko said as she rubbed her head.

"What about you join us?" Koe asked.

"Sorry but no, i want to sleep. Now get of my room" Defoko replied.

"Come on, sis. We're having fun tonight!" Koe frowned, hugging a pillow. 

"I don't ca-"

Another pillow just hit her face. It was Tei who throw it.

"Oops, my bad" Tei mocked.

Defoko growled in anger before she threw the pillow back, but the pillow was hitting Luna instead.

"Hey!" Luna shrieked.

"Serve you right, Luna!" Tei stuck her tongue to her.

"Come on girls! Let's continue!" Teto shouted as she grabbed a strawberry pillow nearby.

"All of you are very annoying..." Defoko growled as removed her short-sleeved dress shirt and tossed it on the floor, leaving her in only underwear. She quickly grabbed a nearby pillow.

"Nee-chan!" Koe getting hitted from a pillow by Defoko.

"Don't slap my butt, Tei!" Luna yelled.

"Sorry, but your butt is so hoooooot" Tei teased.

"Tei, you pervert!" Momo shouted.

They spent the rest of night with throwing pillows among themselves, with screams of joy and laughters clearly heard from the bedroom.

The end.


End file.
